Copper Wings at Moon Rise
by VampireKitten17
Summary: So, I'm doing CAMPNaNoWriMo... I have to write 50,000 words in a month so I decided to write a fanfiction. It loosely follows canon but it not in the same order. Sorry if that disappoints you but I don't care. It's part of an rp that I'm doing but has no actual content of the rp in it. Basically, it's all backstory about how they met and yadda yadda. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

My first actual fanfic that isn't part of an rp! Writing this for NaNo and I hope it turns out well because I love this pairing! They give me all the feels. ALL OF THEM!

* * *

"You could save yourself." Makarin said, his voice is as loud as thunder as he spoke. "All you have to do is fill a quadrant with me. Then you would be under my protection." The small troll stood in front of him defiantly, his wrists bound with chain.

"No." He said simply as his red eyes looked up at the mountainous being in front of him. "I have what quadrants I want to be filled and they will stay like that until I am executed tomorrow."

"Now, now Signless. Don't be rash." The Grand Highblood shook his head. "I want to help you. I want your message to spread."

"You want my blood on your walls." He yelled. "I am no fool. I knew this day would come and I know that it will do nothing if my followers do not see that I am willing to die to change the world."

"Is that not better than being motherfucking killed?" The Grand Highblood stood, his form towering over the red blooded troll. "Do you want your fucking matesprit to watch you die?"

"I don't want anyone to die…" The troll said. "I want there to be peace but there will be no peace as long as the Condesce is alive. Only death and fear and hate." Makarin shook his head, his long hair swaying with the movement.

"I can't fucking believe that you are willing to die for a few motherfucking dreams."

"I want to return to my cell." The Signless said, looking him in the eye. Makarin wanted the troll, wanted his candy red blood to be paint for the greatest painting of them all but this troll was firm in his decision.

"Fine. Leave." He shooed the troll away, feeling disappointed as the troll walked from his chamber. "Could have been a motherfucking miracle…" He whispered into his palm. Before too long, he became weary with exhaustion and the coming of the sun. Makarin watched the horizon turn bright as he sat on the balcony of his respite block. It was in the light of the rising sun that he decided that he would be the only highblood to not witness the death of the traitor, of the Signless. He sighed crawling into his giant bed, preferring that to the lime green sopor slime of his recuperacoon. Sleep was quick to take him into its loving arms.

Night came all too quickly, as it did for the nocturnal race of Alternia. He laid on his bed, his hair wild and even more tangled than usual as it spread around him. Today was the day that his miracle would leave this world and return to the Mirthful Messiahs. A few of his Subjugglators came to his chamber in an attempt to persuade him into attending the funeral but their faces made it seem more like a festival. It sickened him. It was strange how someone who had killed so many without so much as a blink of an eye could be so affected by the death of one troll, one lowblooded troll.

"The Condescension herself might have to come and wake him from this motherfucking trance."

"She'll be motherfucking pissed and probably cull a whole lot of us!"

"What the fuck has gotten into him? He's supposed to be our king!" He sighed, turning on his side as the Subjugglators continued their hushed conversation.

"If you don't want to get fucking culled by me then I suggest you get out of my motherfucking room!" Makarin yelled, sitting up in his bed before the purple bloods scattered like frightened squeakbeasts.

He sighed as he turned and grabbed his husktop for the bedside table. "She's probably bitching about this…"

condescendingCuller {CC} began trolling tyrannicalCreator {TC}

CC: Makarin get your glubbing bass down ) (ere before I come and krill you!

TC: i'm sorry condesce but i don't fucking feel like going to the festivities

CC: don't make me come down t) (ere Makarin. I will.

TC: THEN COME FUCKING GET ME BECAUSE I'M NOT FUCKING GOING

TC: honk

CC: don't start ) (onking at me Makarin. I will krill your bass!

TC: i'll go when it's almost over

TC: ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?

CC: good. I expect to see you grinning w) (en you get ) (ere.

tyrannicalCreator {TC} ceased trolling condescendingCuller {CC}

Makarin made his way to the ablution block, wanting the feel of the hot water running over his sore muscles, washing away the paint that covered him. He passed a few of the younger Subjugglators on his way, frightening them with the soft growl he gave when they came too near for his liking. It was just one of those nights.

Relief came with a sudden rush of steaming hot water as it poured over him. He sighed, leaning against the wall, soaking up the warmth as if it were the only thing he needed to face the cruel world as a Subjugglator. After a while of soaking, he cleaned himself, taking extra care with the grease paint on his stomach. He had been in a battle recently, in which he had earned a new slice across the stomach that would scar as all the rest had. After exiting the ablution trap, he looked himself over in the full length mirror. He was tall, muscular and covered in scars, as any veteran Subjugglator was. Makarin stretched, his muscles buzzing with pleasure.

Grabbing his clothes, he walked through the halls of his castle hive stark naked. No one minded the nudity for it was common among their caste. The feeling of nudity was a way of being close to the Messiahs. Makarin considered heading to the kitchen but a loud growl from his stomach cemented the decision. As he walked the halls, he noticed the various blotches of indigo on the floors and walls.

Pailing wasn't considered necessary to the Subjugglators for they had no problem killing any culling drone. It was quite common to walk through the halls and see trolls pailing with and without buckets to catch their material. Makarin had never partaken in that certain behavior but he had no shame in parading around the castle in his birthday suit.

"Grand Highblood, why don't you join us?" One of the Subjugglators asked as he strode into the dining hall. The male troll thrust into the troll he was pailing, causing the other to groan loudly.

"I'm fine with my bulge not being in someone's nook every 10 minutes." He laughed, shaking his head as he continued walking.

"Have you ever had your bulge in someone's nook, Makarin?" A voice came from behind him.

"That is none of your concern, Kairin." He said, turning to face the troll.

"I don't believe you have. I've known you since we were wrigglers, Makarin." Kairin grinned. "Worry not brother, you'll find someone worthy of you."

"I'm not worried. It just doesn't interest me." Makarin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see the point of it when we don't have to do it."

"It feels so goooooooooooooooood." The troll being pailed moaned.

"I can see that but I still have no interest in pailing."

"You are young still and you will find a troll that piques your interest in said topic." Kairin smiled, patting Makarin's shoulder as he walked by.

Makarin shook his head again and walked away from the trolls, heading toward the food preparation block. No one stopped him as he took a few pieces of fruit and a large slab of meat on a plate. He bit the star shaped fruit in half, sighing at the sweet tanginess of the pale fruit. Arriving in his room, he set the plate on his bed before shoving the last half of his last starfruit into his mouth. He crawled on the plush mattress and curled around the plate, picking chucks of meat from the bones and plucking them in his mouth.

Warm meat and his favorite fruit were the only things that made Makarin happy. Well, those food items and painting. Painting made him feel relaxed, content. Nothing stressful happened when he was painting. He sighed, looking over at the newest addition to his Wall of Miracles. It should be time to go see the last moments of the holiday.

He dressed quickly in his cropped shirt that showed his sculpted mid-section along with black pants with indigo polka dots and a loincloth like piece that had his symbol. After his boots, he slipped his wrist cuffs on, covering from wrist to just below his elbow. He gave himself a once over in the mirror before leaving.

The square wasn't too far away, only taking an hour to get there. He walked into the courtyard where the displays took place. His face was emotionless as he looked upon the red blooded troll as he hung from heated irons, an arrow in his side, speaking as pale red tears mingled with bright red blood.

"I am different but why does that difference have to end in death and hate? It doesn't have to be like that. I wished for change and I still wish for it." He raised his head. "My death is not the end. There are others who will fight for peace, for love." The Signless scanned the crowd.

"You kill innocent trolls because they are dirty to you. You feel that they are lower than you. Why is that? Are we not all trolls?" He looked at the members of the audience. Makarin couldn't take his eyes off the hanging troll.

"You have turned gifts into curses and have torn families apart! Do you not know of love? Does killing innocents truly seem like the right thing to do? Are you fucking happy with yourselves? FUCK!" He screamed. "My only problem with dying is that I forgive you for killing me… Because I pity you all… I pity all of you who have never had the gift of know the love and camaraderie that I have known."

It was with those words that the Signless died. Makarin tried not to react to the screams of protest as he lit the fire under the mutant troll after they made sure he was actually dead.

"Makarin."

"Yes Empress?" He said, walking back to his position by her.

"That was a lovely show." She grinned before getting up from her throne and leaving. Makarin couldn't look away from the fire as it burned or as the Psionic, a miracle in his own right, tried to break free from the Subjugglator that was holding him back, his powers trying to spark but failing.

He left before the body had finished burning, returning to his castle, feeling colder than ice and harder than stone. Sweeps passed and he became a cruel leader. Moon Rise, a traditional Subjugglator holiday, was coming close. He could feel the lust building inside of him as the nights passed. Moon Rise under Makarin's reign were the most fearsome out of any Grand Highblood's before him. The night came and most of the hive-cities were deserted. Only crazy trolls went out on Moon Rise. Makarin walked through the maze of halls, swinging his clubs in his hands.

The first town to be searched was a town that was populated mainly by rustbloods. He stalked through the streets, a wicked grin appearing on his face as he brought his club over the Tinkerbulls head.


	2. Chapter 2

Rufio was young, almost 8 sweeps old, on this particular Moon Rise. He had begged his lusus to not leave the hive.

"You need to eat!" The Tinkerbull had said before going out the door. Rufio knew that there was a very good chance that he would lose his lusus as soon as the small, white bull flew into the night. Rufio sat in his room, wishing for the night to be over but it had just begun.

The sound was unmistakable. The sound of clubs against body, shattering bones as the monsters carrying them honked and cried out in jubilation of hunting. It made him sick. His lusus had told him the story of the Signless ever since he was a grub and that's the type of world he wished for on every shooting star he saw throughout the night.

Hours passed like days but Rufio still waited for his lusus to return. 5 o'clock in the morning. 6 o'clock, 7o'clock and his lusus had not come back.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked the light that was flooding his hive, translucent copper tears staining his cheeks. Without a lusus, there isn't much you can do. A couple nights later however, he found his chance for a new life.

"Come join Captain Mindfang's crew! Don't need no experience with sailing!" A man cried to the citizens of the little harbor town. Rufio was intrigued by the thought of exploring all of Alternia and decided that it would be a good chance to do so.

"I'll sign up." He told the man.

"Wait pupa, you have to be at least 9 sweeps to sail with us."

"I'm 9 sweeps!" He said and he looked it. Rufio had always been taller than most of his caste and had quite the physique. He could easily pass as a 10 sweep old troll.

"What's that behind yer back?"

"I have wings…" Rufio said softly.

"When did those start growin'?"

"When I was about 7 sweeps old…" He answered. The man tapped his chin for a moment, looking Rufio up and down.

"Can you use them?" He asked, giving Rufio a look of skepticism. He nodded fiercely.

"I love to fly." The man paused, looking him over one more time.

"Well, then go back yer hive, kiss your lusus goodbye and get your ass back here within the hour." The man scowled. Rufio nodded and ran off toward his hive with a bounce in his step. It was hard to dodge other trolls on the street when you had horns as wide as Rufio's but he couldn't help that they had sprouted from the sides of his head instead of the top.

After a few short minutes of rummaging through his drawers, Rufio had a small bag prepared to take to sea. He stopped for a brief second in front of the mirror, grinning like a fool as he told himself, "You're a sailor now. You get to explore the planet." He took a deep breath before saying goodbye to his hive, swinging his bag over his shoulder and going back to the harbor.

The first few nights on the ship were easy once they set sail. The new members of the crew had yet to meet the Captain but that was apparently normal. There had been talk of an announcement from the Captain herself once they got out far enough and Rufio wondered if it was some sort of top secret mission.

"Up and at'em scallywags. Captain's got a messaged to be deliverin'." A tealblood yelled as he woke up the new members. Rufio crawled out of his cot and pulled his shirt and shoes on before going out onto the deck. It was there that he first laid eyes on Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, their captain.

"Whoa." He said softly, staring at the curvy female troll in front of the entire group. She stood tall, obviously not bothered by being surrounded by at least a hundred or more males, as her skirts shifted with the wind, revealing pale gray of her thigh. Her hair long and black blowing in the salty sea breeze and her top revealing part of her chest, leaving enough to the imagination that made you want to see more, feel more. Rufio was intoxicated by the sight of her.

"Listen up you maggots. Since we're already out to sea and far enough that none of know where we're at, I can tell you this." She smiled, fangs glistening in the moonlight. "This isn't a typical sailing ship. You boys are now pirates." She cooed. Rufio's along with all of the new members' eyes went wide as they came to the realization that they were indeed pirates.

"Any of you try anything funny and you will be culled. I have no problem with spilling blood of any color." Mindfang continued. "The older crew members will explain how I run my ship so pay attention, Maggots." And with that, she was gone.

The trolls surrounding him whispered, trying to figure out what was happening and if they truly were pirates now but Rufio had different thoughts flowing his thinkpan. He wanted to know more about that beautiful woman. Before he knew it, he was walking toward the door that kept him from her. He wanted to know everything about her, wanted to know what made her happy, what made her sad.

"What do you think you're doing Pupa?" An older troll asked when he had his hand on the door. "I don't think the captain sent for you."

Rufio froze as the man sat his hand on top of his own. "I'm sorry. I wanted to ask something but I seemed to have forgotten." He turned quickly and back to his post, a light brown blush on his cheeks. Throughout the entire night he couldn't drag his thoughts away from Mindfang. He went to sleep that morning with the image of his captain emblazoned in his thinkpan.

His wriggling day came quickly and he was excited to be 8 sweeps though everyone thought he was 10. He grinned at the cake that some of the other crew members had made for him, knowing that they would just throw it overboard because they wouldn't eat the concoction.

"Thanks guys." He smiled, blowing out the 1 candle that was on the cake. Together they all went to the porthole and cheered as Rufio tossed the cake into the sea, letting the fish claim it. He turned and faced the group that had become his friends. They spent the next few hours drinking mead and laughing. Rufio didn't drink a lot because he wanted to be mostly sober for when he went to see Mindfang. After the day of the announcement, he had been leaving notes for her and she would respond in a similar fashion. He wanted to confess his red feelings to her and the mead took a bit of the edge off as he mentally prepared himself for the assault that he felt was imminent.

After most of the crew had gone to bed, he snuck out onto the deck, knocking a few times on Mindfang's door. It opened a second later revealing the older troll. "Good morning Rufio." She smiled at him, taking a step back as Rufio stepped inside, maneuvering his horns to get through the door.

"Marquise I want to talk to you about something." He said, trying to add a little vibrato to his voice.

"You're note said as much." She asked, sitting in her chair and crossing her legs. "So what do you wish to speak about?"

"I've been having these… Feelings…. For you…" He began, his confidence fading as he tried to speak.

"Is this a red confession, Rufio?" She asked, leaning forward, a think finger tapping her chin.

"Yes. I want to be your matesprit." Rufio said, trying to sound as if he was undaunted by her teasing tone.

"What makes you think that I have any interest in a pupa like you?" She asked, playfully.

"I'm the only member of the crew that you talk to besides your first mate." He stated. "I know I'm young but I know what I want and I want you."

"Oh, a big statement for such a young troll." She smiled before standing. She walked over to him and put her hand on his chest, looking him in the eye and licking her blue lips. "We might be able to make this work Pupa."

"You're… You want to be my matesprit?" He asked, his voice shaking a little. Marquise nodded softly, a smile on her face. They shared the first of many sweet kisses. The first sweepf of their matespritship was nice. Rufio moved from his cot in the hull to Mindfang's cabin. They spent their down time together but Rufio was still part of the crew and had jobs that he had to do.

They were in Mindfang's room, cuddling one day when they heard a cannon go off.

"What the fuck was that?" Rufio asked sitting up.

"A canon. We're under attack." She said, getting off the bed. Rufio sighed, he was hoping that that night would be the night that he would pail for the first time. Together, they went out on deck.

"Damage report." Mindfang yelled.

"Damage to starboard bow!" One crew member yelled. "3 dead!"

"Who's attacking us?" Rufio asked.

"That's Dualscar's ship." She said, looking at Rufio.


	3. Chapter 3

Rufio didn't understand why they were being attacked. "What does he want?"

"The Condesce isn't happy about my pirating so she sent him after me. He's been trying to catch me for a few sweeps."

"What are we going to do, Captain?" He asked.

"We're going to fight back until we can't anymore." She said softly before she began barking commands. Rufio quickly went to his station, following orders and preparing a canon. He kept his wings close to his body, not wanting to take the chance of them getting ripped or shot off.

The battle was fierce and the ship was soon invaded by Dualscar's crew, everyone being forced to the center, holding their hands up.

"Where is she?" A taller violet blooded troll with two scars on his face yelled. "Where is Mindfang?" His deep voice had a slight Irish accent to it as he bellowed question at the crew. No one spoke, staying loyal to their captain.

'Please let her be okay.' Rufio prayed as their ship was searched.

"We can't find 'er, captain." One of his men yelled. The man, Dualscar, looked livid.

"All of you are now my prisoners. Anyone who doesn't comply will be culled." He said before heading back to his ship. Dualscar's men herded the crew onto their ship, making them stay in the cells in the depths of the ship. Rufio sat against the wall, keeping his sand and horns plastered against it so they didn't hit anyone. For a few days, they sailed. The prisoners were fed but not much.

"We'll be hitting the harbor in a couple hours." One of the seadweller's men said. "Can't wait to get me a troll for the night." The entire trip Mindfang's crew, his crew, had been quiet. He never expected the flood of conspiracy and whispers that washed through the cells.

"We'll all be killed by Subjugglators!" "No, they'll drown us all and feed us to sea lusii!" "We'll be hung by Redglare!" It seemed that everyone had their own theory as to what was going to become of them. Rufio didn't really care what was going to happen to him in that moment. He wanted to know where his matesprit was and if she was okay. Soon enough, all of them were being taken onto land toward a giant castle-hive. The crew tried to keep their heads up as they walked on what felt like a death march.

Rufio tried to recall what Mindfang had told him to do if the crew got taken.

"I'll get away so don't worry about me, Pupa." She had said. "Do what you can to get them free. If you have to say that you know where I'm at, do it even though I don't trust anyone with knowledge as to where my hideout is. Tell them I'm at Devil's Cove or something, just don't let my crew get hurt. I'll get them back."

They were gathered into a huge chamber of the castle. Dualscar stood by a throne looking uncomfortable about being surrounded by blood-painted walls.

"The Grand Highblood will not be joinin' us but his Subjugglators are cravin' blood." He said. As Rufio looked around the room, he saw the huge purple blooded monsters looking at him and his men like they were pieces of meat. It was the first time he had ever seen a Subjugglator but he wasn't afraid. He knew that if anything were to happen, he could use his wings and escape.

"So you little shit-bloods, tell us where your captain is at and we'll let you free." The seadweller yelled. For a moment, not a single troll spoke up. It wasn't until a Subjugglator grabbed a crew member that Rufio yelled.

"I know where she is!" He yelled, pushing to the front of the crowd. Rufio could hear the whispers of the others calling him a traitor for betraying not only their captain but his matesprit.

"Where is she, shitblood?" Dualscar asked, seeming pleased.

"She said she was going to Devil's Cove." He said. "She wanted me to meet her there but I don't know where it is."

"Good job shitblood." He grinned, tapping his chin with his hand. "Since you helped us, I'm going to give you a gift. Your friends go free if you join our army."

"You want me to join the Cavalreapers?" Rufio asked, quirking a brow.

"As will all of your men." Dualscar smirked. The trolls behind Rufio, started to whisper again.

"I'll join but I don't speak for my men."

"Any who don't join will be culled." He growled. That sentence settled the decision for most of the group. Those that had refused did so saying that they would never listen to a Subjugglator. They were separated from the rest and culled by beating with a club. Rufio shivered, hearing the bones and skulls of his friends shatter.

"You." Dualscar said, pointing to Rufio, "Will be a platoon leader. Everyone else is under your command. Send them off to get their training." He shooed them away with a small movement of his hand.

Training was rough but Rufio liked the work, it kept him strong. They had only been training for a few days and his body was sore and his wings stiff. He was laying on his stomach on his bed in the barracks, his head on his arms as he fluttered his wings. He didn't get to fly very often so the fluttering was necessary.

"Pupa." He heard a voice whisper. He pushed himself up a little, trying to figure out who was calling to him this close to sunrise.

"Pupa it's me." He heard the voice say again, this time a little louder.

"Spinneret?" He asked the darkness.

"Well who else calls you Pupa, dumbass?" She smirked, stepping out from the shadows. A wide grin placed itself on his face, when he saw her.

"Only you." He said softly, trying not to wake the others. "Come here. I missed you." With a shake of her head, Mindfang made her way over to Rufio and climbed onto his top bunk. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"See. Told you I'd be okay." She whispered before kissing him. He nodded slightly, kissing her back. After a moment, they pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry…" He whimpered, looking down.

"For what?"

"They killed some of the crew…"

"Why?" She asked, her voice rising in volume slightly.

"Because they wouldn't join the Cavalreapers…" He answered, his gaze still on his legs.

"Idiots. Let them die." She shrugged her shoulders.

"But… They were loyal to you. How can you act like you don't care?" He asked, his eyes wide with confusion. He had never heard her like this before.

"If they are just going to throw their lives away because they don't want to work with someone then I don't need them." She said harshly. "They're better off dead if they don't care about their lives." Rufio didn't know how to react. This wasn't the Mindfang he knew and loved.

"Let's cuddle. I'm tired and I have training tomorrow morning." He said, pulling his wings in before lying on his back. Mindfang sighed but laid down, putting her head on his chest. This was familiar, normal. Not like what he had heard her say. This was his Mindfang, his matesprit.

The siren went off, telling them all to wake up. Rufio shifted, not wanting to open his eyes and not have his love in his arms but he knew she wasn't there. It wasn't safe. He jumped off his bunk, landing on his feet with a soft thump. He quickly changed into his uniform and went outside to join the others. Mindfang visited him for the next few weeks. He would tell her about his training sessions and how he was rising in the ranks of the Cavalreapers.

"I really enjoy the work and training they give us. I've even got a title now! I'm the Summoner!" He smiled one night. "There's a rumor going around that the Condesce is sending someone to inspect our entire camp. I wonder who she'll send."

"Probably some idiot highblood like Dualscar." Mindfang laughed softly, rubbing her hand up and down his chest. "Rufio, I want to pail." She said quietly.

"We can't. Not here. Someone would hear us…" He said, slightly panicking.

"Then run away with me."

"You know I can't, Spinney. They would kill the rest of the crew."

"We can get a new crew…"

"I'm not going to let a bunch of trolls die so I can get pailed. I'm sorry but it's not happening." He said, his voice firm but quiet. That didn't seem to make Mindfang happy. She sat up and slipped off the bed. Quickly, she pulled her boots back on and walked away.

"Really? You're going to act like a wriggler because I won't pail you?" He asked. "Real mature."

"No, I don't like having people be chosen over me. I'm your matesprit." She glared at him, he gaze like needles in his skin.

"I'm sorry that I don't want anyone else to die." He said.

"You think I do? These idiots are my crew."

"What about what you said not even a minute ago? About getting a new crew? You would be willing to throw all of these "idiots" away to get some action?" He shook his head. "I'm not okay with that."

"You're not the Signless, Rufio." She said. "I'm leaving." He watched as she disappeared into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Makarin was not happy when he received that early night phone call.

"Why am I going to the base?" He asked.

"Because I want you to inspect the Cavalreapers new meat. Dualscar doesn't do it to my satisfaction." The Condesce said on the other end of the line.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll go and inspect them. You owe me for this."

"Get going Makarin." She said before hanging up. Makarin took a deep breath and exhaled before getting off of his throne and getting his clubs. He made his way to the Cavalreaper base. The base looked similar to a prison but it was a military base, composed of concrete barracks, multiple brick buildings and training grounds. Any Subjugglator that saw Makarin stopped and bowed to the Purple King. He nodded and dismissed them without really noticing who they were.

"The Grand Highblood is here? What is the reason for your visit, Highblood?"

"I have come on orders from the Condesce to inspect your newest platoon." He answered, his boredom showing in his voice.

"They are in the middle of training but we can stop them for your visit." The troll said.

"No, I have to watch them train and then speak with their leader." Makarin sighed softly. 'Let's get this over with.'

"Understood, Highblood." The troll said and they led him to the training grounds. Makarin looked around as they walked. The Cavalreaper base was a lot different than the Subjugglator training grounds. They only had two buildings, one help clubs and the other was a multi-troll ablution trap.

"ATTEN-TION!" The troll yelled and everyone stopped in their tracks. Makarin smirked as he watched the lowbloods. Then a shimmer of copper caught his attention.

"The Grand Highblood has graced us with his presence on behalf of her Imperial Condescension. He's here to inspect you lowbloods." Makarin looked at the source of the copper miracles. The troll that had the copper wings was beautiful, the most miraculous troll that Makarin had seen since the Signless.

"This is their leader, the Summoner." The man said, gesturing toward the Miracle.

"I am to see your troops train and then have a chat with you." Makarin explained. The Miracle nodded.

"Then let's start training again." The Summoner smiled, walking back toward his men, giving orders as he did so. Makarin watched as they trained but his eyes' stayed focused on the brown-blooded miracle. He paid attention to the way his muscles moved as he walked, how his wings twitched, obviously aching to be in the sky.

No matter what they were doing, the winged troll was just beautiful. The wings only made him even more noticeable. Soon, training was over and Makarin would have to be alone with the troll. He looked calm as the two of them walked to the cafeteria but on the inside, his blood-pusher was pumping frantically. He knew nothing of this troll and yet Makarin was infatuated.

"You can fly if you want." Makarin said softly. The Miracle just looked at him with confusion.

"I'm fine." He answered, facing forward again.

"You're wings are twitching though."

"Aren't you observant."

"You should fly more."

"You don't need to worry about my wings, Highblood. They're fine." He smiled and Makarin's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm ordering you to fly." He said, keeping his voice calm. The Miracle looked at him in shock for a moment before his glorious wings fluttered, lifting him off the ground. Makarin, watched as the wings moved, carrying him forward.

"That's miraculous…" He whispered.

"Um… Grand Highblood, our meeting?" The Summoner asked. Makarin nodded, feeling like an idiot as they went to the cafeteria. The meeting was simple, asking about what his plans were for the platoon and about how he plans to keep the troops motivated. Their meeting didn't last long enough in Makarin's opinion. He wanted more time with the lowblooded miracle.

"I'll see you next month for our next inspection?" The troll asked. Makarin nodded, wishing that he didn't have to go but he had Grand Highblood things to attend to.

"I will see you next month, Summoner." He stood, walking away from the table. He tried to keep calm as he walked back to his castle but as soon as he left the base, his face was flushed and hot.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few months, Rufio and Makarin had their meetings but they slowly grew longer and longer as they two became comfortable talking with each other. Makarin was ecstatic about this development due to his fascination with the younger troll. He became even more ecstatic when Rufio suggested that they meet weekly.

"You don't have any quadrants filled, Highblood?" Rufio asked.

"I'm a Subjugglator, Summoner. Not everyone wants to be in a quadrant with a psychotic clown." He laughed. "Those who do need to be extremely careful, hence why Subjugglators are usually in quadrants with other Subjugglators. It's one of the reasons we aren't required to fill pails."

"That's got to be tough." He sighed, setting his chin on his hand. "My matesprit and I aren't getting along very well right now."

"You can talk to me…" Makarin said softly. He listened carefully as the Summoner explained his matesprit problems.

"I'm starting to wonder if she hates me…" He sighed, looking at the table.

"I can't really help but I hope things get better." Makarin smiled softly. "Oh, before I forget. I wanted to let you know that you are invited to my hive, whenever you want to come over. If you want to, that is."

"You're going to let me in the castle?" The lowblood asked. "Wow…" Makarin nodded, seeing how confused his friend was. That's what they were, right? Friends?

"Are we… Are we friends?" Makarin asked. The question seemed to shock the other troll. Makarin watched, not sure how to feel as the Miracle opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again, speaking this time.

"I think that's against protocol but I'm okay with that." He smiled brightly at the larger troll. Makarin grinned.

"Then I want you to know something."

"And that is?"

"My name is Makarin."

"Mine is Rufio." For a moment the two just grinned at each other. Makarin felt a new level of closeness to the troll called Rufio.

"I should warn you that when you come over, you need to fly to my balcony. If you don't, there is a possibility that someone will try to cull you." Makarin said softly.

"What should I look for? How do I know which balcony to go to?" Rufio asked.

"If you come tonight, I will be standing on my balcony so you can find it." He smiled, feeling giddy at the thought of spending time alone with his miracle.

"I can't come tonight. My matesprit is coming…" Rufio sighed.

"Oh yeah… I forgot that your matesprit visits you in the mornings…. Well, I'll just stand out on my balcony every morning until you can come." He smiled. The smile felt forced and he knew that Rufio could probably see that.

"I'm sorry Makarin… Things aren't well between us and I want to try to fix it. She thinks I'm trying to be the Signless…" He sighed, leaning his chin on his hand. Makarin nodded, trying to understand what would give anyone the impression that Rufio was trying to be the red-blooded troll of legend.

"Honestly, I wish more highbloods were like you." He heard the words come from Rufio in a whispered tone as if they were a spell or prayer. Oh how he wished that this troll would never see him at Moon Rise.

"I won't be able to come next week. It's a holiday for Subjugglators…"

"Moon Rise?" Rufio asked.

"Yeah… I won't be here. We're going out to the desert here in a couple days…" He said softly, not looking Rufio in the eyes.

"Oh." Makarin hated that he was making his friend upset by being what he was. "I hope you… Enjoy yourself during your holiday…"

"Rufio, I can't help it. The chucklevoodoos get really bad and they drive us insane. And it just starts to get to…" He was cut off by Rufio speaking.

"I don't want an explanation, Makarin. You've told me about chucklevoodoos. I understand that you don't have any control over how bad they get but that doesn't mean I like it." Rufio said.

"I'm sorry." Makarin said softly. "I wish I could stop it…" He looked up at Rufio but what he saw surprised him. Rufio looked absolutely shocked.

"What?"

"I… I have never heard a highblood, let alone a Subjugglator, say that." He said softly. "Makarin… Did you…" He leaned in closer to Makarin for finishing. "Did you follow the Signless?"

"I wasn't a follower." He shook his head. "I wanted to help but the Condesce had a much tighter grip over me. She has given me a lot of slack since he died."

"That explains a lot…" Rufio said. "Why is being more lenient now that he's dead?"

"I met him a while before he died. I started to develop feelings for him but I didn't get to see him again until the day of his execution. He was already dead when I got there." Makarin explained.

"You had red feelings for him?"

"I was starting to get either red or pale feelings for him. I've never had those feeling before so I can't tell you which it was but they were there. I was surprised when I found out that his matesprit was the Psionic and not the Disciple, like history says."

"Wait, he wasn't with the Disciple?"

"No. His matesprit was the psionic. I had offered him a chance to live but he refused saying that he would rather die and show that he would stay loyal to his message until the end than save himself." Makarin sighed. "I couldn't stand to watch him die…"

"Wow. They've kept a lot about the Signless a secret…" Rufio said softly, looking at Makarin. "I'll try to come over soon and you can tell me more about him."

"Sounds like a motherfucking plan." Makarin smiled. Their meeting came to an end as it always did and Makarin felt like he was missing something. As he walked back to his castle, he tried to imagine what Rufio's matesprit looked like. He imagined a curvy girl with long hair and horns similar to Rufio's.

"She's probably amazingly beautiful…" He sighed. When the moon set, Makarin went out onto his balcony, keeping true to the promise he had made Rufio. He sighed, leaning against the stone rail as he looked up at the fading stars. When he closed his eyes, he could see the melted copper of Rufio's eyes. He wondered what they looked like when he was….

"Stop Makarin." He scolded himself. "Don't think those things about him. He's a miracle… And miracles need to be treated with care…" He carded a hand through his hair. "A miracle that is taken…"

He pushed off the rail, pacing the balcony as he chided himself for the feelings that were filling his being, flooding him with a beautifully tragic tingling. He wanted nothing more than to touch Rufio, run a finger over the delicate membrane that made up his miraculous wings, hear his smooth, deep voice moan his name. Just the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

"It'll never happen." He sighed. "He's got a matesprit but if I'm lucky maybe he'll be pale for me… I would be able to cuddle with him and kiss him…" Makarin wrapped his arms around himself, trying to envision how Rufio's arms would feel around him.

He sighed knowing that it would never happen. He would never have Rufio's arms around him. He would never see the lustful look in Rufio's eyes when he was pailed. It would never happen and he needed to stop wishing that it would. Or at least that's what he told himself. He looked out at the rising sun, wishing that maybe someday, he would be able to call Rufio, his.


	6. Chapter 6

Rufio grinned when he saw Mindfang. He sat up on his bunk, holding his arms out for her.

"Hey dove." He whispered. "I want to tal…"

"Why are you talking to the Highblood?" She asked, glaring at him.

"I have to have meetings with him to discuss military things. He's actually a good leader."

"And a killer, Rufio. He will kill you without even thinking twice." She growled.

"Be quiet. The others are asleep and they don't know you're here." He said. "Makarin, isn't that bad. He gives me advice on leading the crew."

"Makarin? You know his real name?" Mindfang asked, looking at him with an expression of pure shock.

"Yes and he knows mine." Rufio said. "He even has invited me to his castle. I think he wants to be moirails…"

"And you're going to let him? You're going to be moirails with the troll that killed your hero?"

"I'm not going to be his fucking moirail. Besides, he didn't kill the Signless. He wasn't even there when they did kill him." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been listening to his advice and the crew is responding positively. Because of him, we're stronger."

"You believe that load of bullshit? You really think that he didn't kill the Signless?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I can't fucking believe it. He's turning you into his pet!"

"I am no highblood's pet, Spinneret. I have a hard enough time talking with him about military issues. He isn't trying to hurt me and has even told me that he wanted to keep the Signless alive. If you had seen the sorrow in his eyes when he talked about the Signless." He growled. "It was the first time I've seen emotion from any fucking highblood and to come from the King Subjugglator. Yeah, I believe that he didn't want him to die. So fuck off."

"He doesn't have emotions. He's the Grand Highblood. He doesn't know emotions." Mindsfang said, her voice venomous as she spoke. "He will kill and keep killing until someone, like you Pupa, kills him."

"He doesn't need to be killed. Not if he supports the Signless. We need all of his supporters."

"What about Moon Rise? Even if he does support the Signless, he has made no move to change anything." She smirked. "He never supported the Signless. He kills and will keep killing. If you get too close then it will make killing him that much harder Rufio."

"When did I say that I was going to kill him?" He asked, looking down at her. "Just because you are my matesprit doesn't mean you have control over what I do. So leave my relationship with Makarin alone. It's none of your fucking business."

"It's my business if you die because being a dumbass, Pupa." She said, her voice quiet but dark, her features turned ghostly as the light from the morning sun filtered the room. Without another word, Mindfang left him alone again, only his thoughts to keep him company.

Rufio shifted, laying on his stomach and fluttering his wings. It had become something he did because of a… A suggestion from Makarin. He remembered that day clearly.

"You don't fly enough. Your wings are looking brittle." The giant troll said softly, looking at Rufio's wings as if he were examining them.

"I can't fly around here. I'll get used as target practice."

"Well, whenever you have some downtime, flutter your wings. They need to move or else they will start to break." Makarin had said.

"How do you know about what my wings need?" Rufio asked, feeling miffed by the thought of a highblood telling him how to take care of himself.

"You can't really see them but I have small fins." Makarin explained, pushing some of his hair away from his ears to show Rufio the small fins in front of them.

"Wow… But what does your fins have to do with my wings?"

"They are the same type of membrane. I have to keep my fins moist so they don't break, like Dualscar's. Have you ever looked at his fins? They are torn to all hell and back." He shook his head. "It hurts like a motherfucker to have them tear and I'm sure it would feel the same with your wings."

After that conversation, Rufio had begun fluttering his wings whenever he had free time. At first, the other trolls questioned it but soon it became just something he did. Makarin had been right. His wings were stronger than they had ever been and his back hurt much less thanks to the fluttering.

Rufio laid his head on his forearms, muttering about how it was his decision to continue speaking with Makarin in the civilized… No, it was more than civilized. Friendly, maybe? That sounded right. Hell, that FELT right. In the friendly way that he did.

"I'm not his fucking pet. I'm not even his fucking friend. We just talk… A lot…" His eyes shifted in the increasing light. "There's nothing wrong with just talking… About everything… No! Not happening. You are not pale for the Grand Highblood. You are not anything for him, Rufio! Stop it!" He scolded himself quietly. He felt so confused.

"You're not anything for him…" Rufio sighed, suddenly feeling exhaustion seep into his muscles. He let sleep invade his mind, pulling him into its comforting arms. That night was the first night that Rufio dreamed of the indigo-blood.

That night, he woke up to the siren, his cheeks flushed brown and his pants covered in a stick fluid.

"What the fuck was that dream about? Why did I…" He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the sleep tangled red and black hair wrap around his fingers.

"Wet dream about Mindfang, Rufio?" One of the men asked, tapping his knee with a hand. Rufio figured that nodding shyly was a better answer than telling the crew that it wasn't Mindfang that had been in his dream that morning.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few mornings were filled with similar dreams and every time he had one of the dreams about Makarin, he woke up finding the he soiled himself in his sleep. He would wake up to similar comments about missing Mindfang and about the kinky shit that happened in his dreams and every morning he had to remind himself that he was just friends with Makarin. Not palemates and sure as hell not flushed. Just friends. That's all he wanted them to be.

He didn't mention that he was even having dreams when Mindfang came over next. Actually, they didn't talk much at all. It was oddly quiet as they held each other, just wanting to be in the other's company before Mindfang broke the silence.

"Please run away with me." She whispered, nuzzling her face on his chest.

"I can't. They'll kill everyone. If staying here means keeping 40 odd trolls from being culled, then I'm okay with being here." He replied in a similar hushed tone.

"Even if that means you have to be around the Grand Highblood?"

"We aren't talking about this again." Rufio said firmly.

"Why not? Why won't you tell me why you want to be around him so much?" She asked, sitting up.

"Spinneret, why don't you trust me? I can handle my own against a Subjugglator. I'm faster than they are and I can fucking fly!" He sighed. "Makarin is a toy. Nothing more."

"A toy for what?" Mindfang asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking about starting a rebellion in the name of the Signless."

"Are you insane? Or do you have a death wish? Because that's what will happen if you start a rebellion." She pulled away.

"It was just a thought. I don't know if I could even pull it off." Rufio said, trying to mend the situation.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Makarin doesn't know." He shook his head. "He doesn't know anything about me besides my name."

"He doesn't know that you are trying to be the Signless?" She asked, looking irritated.

"I'm not trying to be the Signless, Spinneret. I just want to spread his message." Rufio tried to explain but he knew that she didn't understand. She never understood. She always tried to but she never understood him.

"I wish you could understand what his message means to me. To any lowblood." He sighed." He's an inspiration to all of us who are hunted by the highbloods."

"You have no chance. If you go through with this rebellion, you will be culled." Mindfang said.

"Why can't you just support this one thing?" He asked. "Can you just support one fucking thing that I want?"

"This has nothing to do with supporting you. This has to do with me losing you." Her voice rose slightly.

"You need to keep your voice down."

"Then stop saying things that upset me, Asshole."

"Let's go out to the training grounds. No one will hear us there." He said, climbing down off his bed.

"Rufio. Why can't you just listen to me?" Mindfang asked.

"Let's go outside before we continue this conversation." He walked toward the door, not even turning to see if she was following him. It was when they got to the training grounds that she spoke again.

"Just fucking listen to me, Pupa."

"I've listened to everything you've ever asked of me, Spinneret. This is something that I want to do." He sighed.

"Why? Why do you want to risk yourself for a fight that can't be won?" She asked.

"Because, it's what's right."

"How is getting yourself killed, doing the right thing? Explain that to me."

"Stopping the slaughter of innocent trolls is the right thing. Equality for all trolls. That's right." He growled.

"You're not the fucking Signless!" She yelled, her shoulders shaking in a mix of anger and fear. Rufio looked at her. He was done. He was tired of the constant fighting, of the constant control that she tried to put on him.

"I may not be the Signless but I will tell you what I am." He looked over at her, his eyes burning with passion. "I'm done. I'm fucking done with this bullshit of a matespritship."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, fury taking over.

"I don't want to be your fucking matesprit anymore. I don't want you to come back." He growled.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Mindfang growled.

"We're done. Our matespritship is done." He yelled.

"You don't mean that." She said, her voice quiet and deadly.

"Yes, I do." Rufio said firmly.

"I'll fucking kill you before we're done." Mindfang said just before launching herself at Rufio.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry that this chapter and the last are so short. I'm sorry!

* * *

This was the first time in a long time that Makarin cried. He wanted to give up on the brown-blooded miracle but found that he was unable to do so. Slowly, he walked back into his hive, the purpose was simple. He wanted to take his face paint off. It was smearing horribly due to his tears and rubbing his eyes. The multicolored blood covering his body didn't help.

He made his way to the ablution trap, moving as slow as a snail. However, his bath was quick for he wanted to be on the balcony in case Rufio decided to drop by. After his bath, he took a moment to look himself over in the mirror. Various light grey scars covered his body and face. He wondered if he would ever be able to show Rufio what he looked like without all the make-up. Closing his eyes, he shook the thought from his think pan.

"He's not going to come." He said softly as he turned from the reflective glass. With his head hung in defeat, he made his way back to his room. As he made his way to the balcony to wait for his flush crush, he pulled on the only piece of clothing he deemed necessary at the moment, which was a pair of black pants with indigo and grey polka dots.


	9. Chapter 9

She had had enough force behind her leap to knock the both of them to the ground. Rufio cried out in pain as the bottom of one of his wings bent as they landed.

"Fuck!" He yelled, pushing her off of him. "What the fuck?"

"I'll kill you before you leave me." She said, leaping at him again. Rufio rolled out of the way but not before her long, claw-like nails dug into his arm, tearing at the flesh. He gripped her arm, pulling her nails from him with a terrifying sense of calm, his eyes dark in the growing sunlight.

"I told you that I don't want to be with you anymore." He growled, his grip on her arm tightening before he flung her to the ground and letting go of her arm. Rufio backed away so Mindfang could stand.

"You want me dead. Fine. Try me." Rufio said, his spine straight and tall, showing no fear. And he wasn't afraid. He had trained with Subjugglators and had defeated a couple of the younger ones. He watched silently as Mindfang stood, drawing her sword. She lunged at him yet again, aiming her sword for his heart but Rufio was quicker than she.

He carefully avoided the sword, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close enough to punch her square in the jaw. She stumbled back, almost dropping her sword from the blow. Quickly, she regained her balance and lunged again, swinging her sword frantically, but this time, Rufio didn't try to dodge and instead let her slice at his stomach. He did, however, take a step back, lessening the blow. As he watched her, he could see every movement sharply, his vision enhanced by the sense of calm that filled him. This was a battle, this is what he was used to. This was his element.

Rufio knew the fight would end quickly for he had always been stronger than Mindfang. He looked at her defiantly, challenging her with his eyes. Again she charged, wielding her sword in an almost professional way. With a smirk that rivaled the greatest of smart-asses and a flutter of his wings, Rufio was hovering just above her. At this moment, he considered his wings a gift. Or as Makarin would say, a miracle. With a simple thought of the indigo-blooded troll, Rufio lost his concentration for a moment and that moment was all Mindfang needed to stab him in the side with her sword. His wings flutter for a second before he fell, a nice little puncture in one of the thin membranes.

Pain surged through his body, making standing to defend himself a little more difficult. He grabbed his lance from his sylladex, aiming for her. He felt the lance make impact with what sounded like her metal arm. The sound of shattering metal was blood-curdling, making Rufio visibly shudder. As was Mindfang's scream. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see what he had done as he pulled the shining black lance from her arm.

"I'll kill you, Pupa." She growled reaching into her pocket with her other arm. "I'll destroy you!" She screamed, throwing 4 blue die onto the ground. Smoke filled the air making Rufio cough and rub at his eyes. Once the smoke died down, Rufio surveyed the damage that had been done to his body. The sun was quickly rising and he needed to get away from the grounds and out of the sun.

Slowly, Rufio moved his wings, wincing at the pain. He stops for a moment, taking a deep breath before lifting himself into the air. Rufio kept his arms around his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, his vision blurring with the pain as he flew toward the giant castle hive.


	10. Chapter 10

{{A/N: lines inidicate change in POV}}

* * *

Rufio was weakening by the second and the brightening light from the sun wasn't helping his nocturnal eyes. His wings had tried to give out on him a few times while he was flying, almost sending him hurtling down to the ground but somehow he managed to catch himself and fly a little further. He sighed happily when he got to the castle, beginning his search for the balcony with his friend. He didn't know how much more his wings could take before giving out completely.

"Makarin, you better keep your promise." He growled as he flew toward the back of the castle-hive. A figure stood on the highest balcony, it's head in its hands. The Grand Highblood looked strangely beautiful as Rufio flew closer. His long hair flowed around him like waves and the sun made it even more noticeable that he wasn't wearing his normal face paint. Rufio was amazed that his face wasn't in a scowl but a queer mix of peaceful and sad, as if he had been emotionally hurt by something. Or someone.

The winged troll was shaken from his trance when his wings tried to give out again.

"Makarin!" Rufio yelled, almost falling from the sky as he flailed his arms in an attempt to get his attention.

* * *

Makarin wasn't sure why he was still waiting for the lowblood but he was. So there he stood on his balcony, like some love struck teenager, whatever that meant. He sighed, looking out to the horizon again before turning to go back inside. A voice stopped him. Whipping around, he saw him. He saw his miracle flying toward him, arms open as if to embrace him.

Time seemed to stop and his anger grew when he saw that Rufio, his miracle troll, was injured. Voices in his head, the Chucklevoodoos, kept giving him ideas about how to kill the person who had done this but he was soon brought back to reality when something hard crashed into his chest, forcing him to the ground.

"What the fuck, Rufio?" He growled, rubbing the back of his head. Rufio looked at him, his face cut up and bruises forming. "What happened to you?" He asked, his tone softening a little as he ran a thumb over Rufio's cheek.

* * *

"What happened to you?" The giant troll under him had asked. He didn't know how to respond because recently, a lot of things had happened to him.

"She attacked me when I ended it." Rufio said bluntly, slipping off of Makarin's chest.

"You ended your matespritship? Why?" The indigo troll asked. Rufio looked down at him.

"She doesn't believe in me." He responded quietly, letting himself relax on Makarin's chest. For a few minutes the two of them lay there. Rufio could swear that he heard Makarin's bloodpusher pump a million times a minute but it didn't matter. He was safe now. The Grand Highblood was the first to break the silence.

"Why don't we go inside and I take a look at your wounds?" The older troll asked, a peculiar softness to his features.

"That would be nice." Rufio smiled at him, before carefully sliding off him. Makarin stood quickly, too quick for Rufio to be completely comfortable in his weakened state, and lead him inside to a messy, "paint" splattered room.

* * *

Makarin could smell the unease wafting from the troll behind him. He could think of nothing to say that would possibly comfort him in the tiniest bit, so he kept quiet.

"Go ahead and sit on the bed while I gather some supplies." He pointed to the large bed, even a bigger than his 12 foot frame. He didn't wait for Rufio to sit before he went into a small side room, picking out various medicines and creams. The sound of his bedroom doors opening could be heard throughout the entire east wing as could the foot falls of the young Subjugglator opening them.

"Highblood, I noticed that there was a flying troll headed…. You!" The young Subjugglator yelled, pulling out a mace. "I knew there was something wrong! Why are you here? Answer or I'll fucking cull you, motherfucker!"

"What the fuck?" Rufio exclaimed, sliding further onto the bed in a feeble attempt to escape the clown and his mace, in front of him. He would never admit to the squeak of surprise that escaped his vocal chords when the mace hit a couple of inches from his legs.

"Makarin! Get your clown ass in here!" He yelled, scrambling backwards.

"You do not call the Grand Highblood anything besides the Grand Highblood you disrespectful little shitblood!" The indigo blood yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Makarin's voice boomed through the room, making Rufio and the Subjugglator look at him.

"I'm culling a lowblood who has infiltrated our castle, Highblood." The Subjugglator answered, looking slightly confused.

"You will not touch my motherfucking matesprit. Now get the fuck out of my room." Makarin glared at the younger, mace-wielding troll.


	11. Chapter 11

"Matesprit?" The other Subjugglator asked. Rufio looked between the two of them, also confused.

"Yes. MY motherfucking MATESPRIT." Makarin said, crossing his arms. "Now get the fuck out of my room and if you say anything to anyone, I will cull you." Rufio looked at the younger troll, a smirk forming on his face.

"Is that motherfucking true, shitblood?" He nodded, not sure as to why Makarin was protecting him but he decided that it would be better to go with what the highblood was saying. This did not please the young Subjugglator but at the moment, Rufio really didn't give a fuck. He was safe because the Indigo King was lying for him.

"Call him that again and you will die. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" The Grand Highblood yelled. Rufio watched the other indigo troll practically fly from the room, the heavy wooden doors slamming behind him.

"Motherfucking Messiahs, he's annoying." He said as he walked over to the bed, medicines in hand.

"Makarin…" Rufio said softly. "Why did you tell him that I'm your matesprit?" That seemed to get Makarin's attention. Rufio watched his reaction closely, analyzing every movement as the older troll looked up at him, those indigo eyes filled with an unreadable emotion.

"I was just trying to protect my friend." He said, looking toward Rufio's chest before starting on cleaning the wounds. That alone let the flying troll know that Makarin wasn't telling him everything. Rufio put his hand over Makarin's larger one.

"What's the real reason?" Those bright indigo eyes met his and Rufio could tell now that the unreadable emotion in Makarin's eyes was fear. He wasn't sure of what that meant. Makarin is the king of Subjugglators, the most feared race of trolls and he was afraid.

"I want you to be my matesprit…" Makarin said softly, so softly that Rufio almost didn't hear him. He looked back down to the wounds he was cleaning, taking care so he didn't touch them with his claws. Rufio sat frozen in shock. The Grand Highblood wanted him for his Matesprit.

The room fell quiet as Makarin worked on cleaning and bandaging the wounds the covered Rufio's body. Once he finished with the wounds, Makarin pulled away. Rufio could see the hurt and fear in the other troll's motions.

"Makarin… I'm sorry… I just…" He paused, trying to find the right words when Makarin spoke up.

"I know you don't have flushed feelings for me and that's okay. Can we still be friends?" He asked, putting the bottles away.

"Makarin… I… Of course we are still friends!" Rufio smiled, climbing off the bed. This was a perfect turn of events. This was going to make his rebellion so much easier to accomplish. He walked over to Makarin but stopped short when he saw the pained smile on his face. "I should go…" He whispered, rubbing his less injured arm. He closed his eyes, some sort of pain in his chest but he decided to ignore it.

"I'll show you out. There is a way to bypass the other wings and avoid the Subjugglators." The indigo troll said, leading a silent Rufio over to his closet where there was a secret door.

" Just follow the path and it will lead you right to the bottom of this tower." Rufio looked up at him and then back at the door before leaving through it. He followed the path and ended up in the woods behind the castle-hive, by a waterfall. Seeing as his wings were still torn to shreds, he started to walk back to the training grounds. It was hard to see in the light of the sun but he made it back with enough time to get a couple hours of sleep before having to wake again and train.

Rufio was given a couple weeks off from training so he didn't injure himself further. He refused to tell the nurse what happened but all of his men new that his wounds were Mindfang's work. They never questioned what happened though. The weekly meetings he had with Makarin continued, though they became awkward. Makarin hardly spoke unless there was something he had been asked to discuss with Rufio.

"It's getting close to time for it to start." He whispered to Makarin, who simply nodded. "We'll need those supplies and weapons that you promised me." Again, the older troll just nodded.

"Are you sure this is okay, Makarin? I'm not going to force you to help me with the rebellion."

"No! It's perfectly okay. I want to help." Makarin said, looking up at the winged troll. "I believe that this will work and I want to be part of it." He smiled, the first Rufio had seen in weeks. The smile was immediately replaced with a frown, though and Rufio felt… Hurt? No no no… Makarin's feeling were useful to him. He could manipulate them. That's all this was.


	12. Chapter 12

"If you're sure… I won't be able to see you for a while. Me and my men are breaking out tomorrow." Rufio said softly. Makarin stared at the younger troll in disbelief.

"Rufio… I don't know if that's wise." He said softly.

"You said you were going to support us."

"I will but this is dangerous."

"This whole plan is dangerous, Makarin but I need you. Please don't turn your back on me like she did…" Rufio looked up at the Indigo troll, his face filled with pain. Makarin nodded.

"I'll do whatever I can. Just please be careful." He said softly. With that, Rufio said goodbye and left the cafeteria. The Grand Highblood sat there, in his chair. He knew that Rufio needed him and maybe… Just maybe if he could prove to Rufio that he wasn't some thinkpanless killer… Maybe the miracle copper-blood would be flushed for him back…

"It was just so easy to get Makarin to do whatever I want him to." Rufio said to himself. "It's pathetic. This is just too easy!" He smirked as he walked back to the barracks. Tomorrow evening, right before dawn, his men would break from their prison and they would be free to continue the Signless' work. The end of the Hemospectrum and the highbloods.

As he walked, he felt this sharp pain in his chest. Makarin was easy to manipulate but he was kind… Unlike other highbloods, Makarin cared for Rufio. He wanted him to be safe.

NO! Stop that thought right there, Rufio! You are not flushed for the big lump of idiot! He is a pawn in your scheme and that's it! He scolded himself.

Makarin went back to his castle, using a secret entrance to get to his tower. The exact entrance that Rufio had used to escape that night. He had had dreams about that night multiple times but when he woke up… He was always alone. He wanted to be the one to hold Rufio, to make sweet love to him but he couldn't.

"I am only his friend and that's how it will always be." He whispered to himself as he walked up to his room. Once he got there, he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"They break out and then I'm supposed to hunt him down and kill him…" He closed his eyes. "I hope we can get away with this."

A couple nights later he had some of his men drop the supplies off at the spot and promised them that the Condesce's men would find it and take them to her ship.

"It's medical supplies and weapons, Highblood. Why would the Condesce need this?"

"It's not our place to question the empress." Makarin said coldly. "Now put the boxes down and motherfucking walk away. I will stay here and keep an eye on the supplies." His men nodded and left, leaving him in the woods alone and in that spot he sat for hours.

"Makarin? Makarin is it safe?" A voice asked.

"It's safe Rufio. I made sure all of my Subjugglators are out of the area." He smiled at him.

"Thanks. We're going to get the supplies out." Rufio said as Makarin stood from the box he was sitting on.

"It's all there. The medical supplies. The blades and everything to take care of them." He said. Rufio walked over, putting his hand on the taller trolls arm.

"Thank you Makarin. Really, thank you." The brown-blooded troll smiled. Makarin felt his bloodpusher melt at the sight of the other's smile. He was causing that smile and that made him feel… Special.

Special was just not something he was used to feeling. He was powerful, deadly, a leader and a warrior. But when he was around this troll, he wanted to be special.

He heard a bird call and he knew that Rufio's men would be coming to get the supplies. Within seconds, there was 15 lowbloods carrying off what 6 Subjugglators could carry without any problems. They talked for a moment longer before Rufio decided it was time to leave and head back to their hideout. Makarin watched him walk away knowing that soon they would have to fight and he hoped that Rufio would be okay.

Rufio was confident. Not only in himself but in his men. He had trained them well and they all had blossomed as fighters. They were good about keeping away from the Subjugglators. He didn't want to have to fight Makarin or his men. 5 and a half perigrees they kept out of the sight of the Subjugglators but that didn't mean that they hadn't been fighting. They had been fighting bluebloods and medical supplies were low once again. With Rufio as the leader, they had lost one troll to the rebellion but they knew that some sacrifices were necessary.

Rufio made his way toward Makarin's castle. He was going to ask for more supplies but once he got to the castle, he found it hard to just walk up to the older troll and ask for anything besides a pailing.

The dreams had never stopped. In fact, they had become more vivid. The one he had just awoken from was still fresh in his mind. He knew that being that size, Makarin was likely to have a huge bulge and he wanted it. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have it wrapped around his own bulge, how it would feel against his hand, his tongue.

He felt the heat of arousal start to course through him. For a moment, he let the feeling linger before he decided that enough was enough and stripped. There was a creek within walking distance of the castle. Rufio slipped into the creek, letting the cool waters wash away the fire that was starting to fill him. He sighed and relaxed a little.

"There is no way." He said softly. The winged troll got out of the water, deciding that he was calm enough now to face the giant troll and ask for more supplies. As he was getting dressed, he heard a rustling in the trees and a familiar grumbling.

"What are you doing here, Mindfang?" He asked, grabbing his lance.

"I just came to do the one thing you can't do." She responded.

"And that is?"

"Kill the Grand Highblood." His blood ran as cold as her voice was.

"Why?" Rufio asked, trying to keep his calm. "Why do you want to kill my tool?"

"Because I know you Rufio. I know he's more than a tool to you. You're flushed and he needs to die." Mindfang said, stepping out into the clearing.

"Killing my pawn isn't going to make me come back to you, Spinneret. I'm done with you and your need to control me." He growled.

"It may not make you come back but it would sure make me happy to see that bastard die." She growled in return. "If I can't have my matesprit back then I want to see the one he left me for, die." Her charge was quick but Rufio was ready. He knew she would want to kill Makarin and he had planned to let her but he still needed him and that meant that he would protect Makarin.

The fight ended as quickly as it began, in a flash on sword against lance. Rufio had his arm around her neck, the tip of his lance to her stomach.

"Kill me and then go pail your "pawn." I'm not stupid Rufio. I can tell that you're flushed for that beast!" Mindfang yelled.

"I am not flushed for that lug of idiot. He's nothing but a pawn. The feelings he has for me give me control over him and I exploit them fully." He said, his voice emotionless. "I will be the one to kill him once I have fixed this fucking planet and not a moment before." And with that, Rufio rammed his lance into his ex-matesprit's stomach, killing her instantly.

He pulled his weapon from her corpse and let it drop to the ground. Everything in his thinkpan and bloodpusher told him that Makarin was more than a pawn. Much, much more.


	13. Chapter 13

Makarin was waiting for Rufio to show up at the secret passage but he never showed.

"Strange… I could have sworn that he would have come tonight to ask for more supplies…" He said softly, laying back on his bed. He wanted to see the other troll, he wanted to hear his clear, tenor voice, his beautiful smile.

* * *

Rufio couldn't do it. He couldn't face Makarin with Mindfang's blood on his hands. He just couldn't until he got his thinkpan sorted. He wasn't convinced that he felt anything more than pale for the Subjugglator but the thought of using him… Rufio couldn't finish the thought.

"There has to be something wrong with me…" He said softly. Over the next few perigrees, Rufio lead his troops and acted like everything was normal though the dreams became more and more detailed. He took great care to avoid the Grand Highblood and the Subjugglators but one night, his forces met a small group of the giant trolls. His eyes widened when he saw Makarin, covered in blood and eyes glowing a fearsome purple. It was close to Moon Rise and the Subjugglators were out gathering paints for their wicked carnival.

"Slowly and quietly, get to the caves." He ordered his men and off they went. He lost two men that night. His mind was frantic. Thoughts of survival and of the safety of his men were the most forefront in his mind but there were also thoughts of letting Makarin control him with Chuckle Voodoos and pailing him so hard that he. He wacked himself over the back of his head with his lance. This was not the time to be getting turned on by that over grown excuse of a troll.

* * *

Moon Rise ended a couple nights later. Makarin rubbed at his forehead. He hated the feeling he got after the holiday. He had used his Chuckle Voodoos the entire 3 nights and now he had a massive migraine. He hadn't seen Rufioh in so long and he was sure it was because of his confession to the low blood. He wanted so badly to see the copper troll but he didn't even know where to begin looking so he decided to sleep. After Moon Rise, Subjugglators tend to sleep for a few nights without waking since they don't sleep at all over the 3 night holiday.

* * *

Over the few nights that Makarin slept, Rufio visited him multiple times. Even though he had been frightened by what he had seen, there was just something so endearing, innocent even about the sleeping troll. He ran his fingers through the long hair and watched his expression change as he slept. Rufio wondered what he was dreaming about or if he even dreamed.

"This is it…" He said softly before he left one morning. He had a plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Rufio was nervous as he hauled the bag up to the balcony. It was heavy and filled to the brim with something. He smiled as he sat the bag down beside the others. This is where his fun began.

There were many places in the Highblood's chamber where a candle could be placed. Rufio had spent some of his money that he had from selling goods to buy a bunch of red tealights and scattered them around the room. Once they were arranged in a fashion that he liked, he set about lighting them on fire, causing the dark room to be filled with sensual light. He took another one of the bags and scattered the contents on the floor and dressers.

He tried to wake the sleeping Subjugglator but he wouldn't wake, instead mumbling about not wanting to wake while turning onto his stomach. Rufio smiled at how cute he was being.

"I swear. It's like you're a toy growlbeast or something." He laughed softly as he let his wings carry him up into the rafters of the room. Rufio reached a hand into the bag and pulled out a handful of the red paper hearts and started to scatter them over the bed.

* * *

It was cold in his dreams. Snow falling from the sky, covering him and everything around him in soft white. He took a few steps in one direction, not sure where he was going. That's when the constant voice in his head were replaced by a singular voice. A voice he knew well.

Makarin looked around him, his hair whipping side to side in the ponytail that he normally had it in. That's when he saw him. The Miracle Troll, the Summoner, his love. There was no way that this was real and since it wasn't, he could finally get what he had wanted. He ran as fast as he could toward the voice and that smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

The closer he got to Rufio, the deeper the snow became until he could barely move let alone take another step. He tried calling out but found he had no voice in his throat. He became frantic as the world became fuzzy, fading to black around the edges and getting closer.

Makarin could see him clearly now but the darkness was getting closer, touching those beautiful copper wings. Before long, all that remained was those eyes full of passion like melted bronze. He stayed in the dark for a while then the snow returned.

He closed his eyes, hoping that if he did that Rufio would reappear. When he opened his eyes again, he was met with his room and a sea of red.

Makarin looked down at the floor, trying to decide what the red things were before he felt something fall on his head. His attention went ceiling-ward, his eyes now wide at the sight above him.

* * *

Rufio grinned as he dumped another handful of the paper hearts onto Makarin's face.

"Morning Sleepy Head." He smiled, landing beside the older troll on the bed.

"What is all this for? Are those paper hearts?" Makarin asked, obviously confused about what was happening.

"They are." Rufioh said softly. "I wanted to surprise you."

"There are candles too? I don't understand… What is all this for?"

"You remember when you told me that you wanted me to be your matesprit?"


	15. Chapter 15

Makarin nodded his head slowly, obviously trying to figure out if Rufio was kidding.

"Well… I've been thinking about it and I mean constantly thinking about it…" Rufio smiled at him. "I want you to be able to call me your matesprit and it not be a lie to keep me from being culled." He finished as he put his hand on Makarin's cheek, gently brushing his thumb along the skin. The shocked look on Makarin's face was endearing. His mouth open slightly and his eyes wide, he looked so vulnerable and if he was truly a cruel troll, Rufio could have broken his heart in an instant.

"Please be serious…" Makarin whispered as he searched Rufio's expression for any insincerity or malice. Finding none, he closed his eyes and nuzzled Rufio's hand, a soft smile on his lips.

"It's weird how different you look without the facepaint. Much more like a troll instead of a murderous psychopath." The copperblood grinned.

"And you said you wanted to be my matesprit…" The Subjugglator quirked an eyebrow.

"Just letting you know that I like this look better. Without the facepaint, you look like the gentle troll I know you are."

"I'm not used to being seen in such a vulnerable state…" Makarin said softly.

"It's just face paint…" Rufio stated. "It's not like armor or clothes. It won't get you killed if you don't have it on."

"It's more than that. It's status. It's what keeps those other Subjugglators from barging in here and killing us both." Makarin explained. "It's what gives me the power to command, gives me the confidence to lead."

"I don't see why you need it when it can be so easily washed off."

"That's exactly it. My power could be taken in an instant but the fact that I still wear that style of face paint makes me seem more powerful, more confident, more like a leader than I actually am." He smiled. "It's because of that face paint that I got to meet you."

Rufio nodded and leaned in, brushing his lips gently against the smiling ones of the highblood before adding a little bit of pressure. He was pretty sure this was Makarin's first kiss and it was. Makarin froze, unsure of what was happening though he liked the feeling. He added a little pressure of his own in an attempt to kiss his new matesprit back.

After a moment the two pulled away from each other. Makarin mumbled an apology for being so bad at kissing.

"Was it your first kiss?" Rufio asked, wrapping his arms around Makarin's waist. The Subjugglator nodded briefly, indigo tinting his cheeks. "I'll teach you. Don't worry and just be yourself." The bronze-blood smiled up at him. Makarin smiled a little and gently pet his miracle's hair.

With a simple shift in his position, Rufio was kissing Makarin again and Makarin was kissing back. The Cavalreaper had to admit that he was getting better and could adapt easily to whatever Rufio did. When he brushed his tongue over the older troll's bottom lip, Makarin responded by parting his lips and didn't pull away when Rufio slipped his tongue in, massaging Makarin's tongue with his. At this point, the bronze-blood was straddling the highblood, hands in his long hair while trying to keep enough wits about him to not rut against him as the highblood stroked between his wings. Such a soft touch caused the most delicious shivers to run up Rufio's spine.

Makarin could feel Rufio shudder against him and wondered if he was doing anything wrong. He guessed that since his miracle was still on his lap and every so often rolling his hips in what seemed like a needy way that he was doing okay for his first sloppy make-out. He rubbed the area between Rufio's wings gently, liking how smooth that skin was compared to the callouses on his hands and scars on his arms.

"Makarin…" Rufio whispered against his lips. "I want you… Please…"


	16. Chapter 16

To tell the truth, Makarin didn't understand what Rufio meant by that until the younger grinded his hips against him, causing the Subjugglator to moan with the sudden sensation. Rufio's sheath was already starting to open, his bulge slipping out as he became more aroused. The older troll sighed when the younger began laying sweet kisses along his neck and jaw, nipping at the skin occasionally. This was another reason that Rufio was glad that Makarin didn't have his face paint on. No telling how bad that would have tasted.

His hands moved quickly, undoing the buttons on the front of Makarin's shirt. Rufio wanted to feel the scars he was sure was there. There were many scars that covered the Grand Highblood's chest, a result from many Moon Rises and his training to be a Subjugglator. His breath and heart rate sped up as Rufio pushed the vest-like shirt off of him. Makarin wasn't used to being exposed like this. His sheath had begun to open as well, a feeling he figured he would have to get used to eventually.

"I… I want you too…" Makarin whispered into Rufio's ear. That simple sentence made Rufio shudder and work even faster on getting Makarin's pants off. When those spotted pants were finally off, Rufio got to see how well his dreams matched up to the real thing.

"Whoa…" He said softly. Makarin blushed indigo and looked away. Rufio had been right about Makarin being big but he was surprised at just how big his new matesprit was. It became obvious that there would have to be lots of preparation before they could actually pail. Even with this, he pulled his own pants off.

"Help get my shirt off?" He asked, nipping near one of Makarin's nipples, who gasped before nodding. Rufio let Makarin untie the strings that held his shirt together in the front and push it back over his wings. Makarin couldn't help but stare at the beautiful body in front of him. Without thinking about it, he reached his hand over and gently brushed his fingers against the skin that was so much warmer than his own. Rufio shivered at the touch and smiled.

"Like what you see?"

"You're beautiful." Makarin said, his eyes meeting Rufio's. Copper filled Rufio's cheeks and he smiled at the older troll.

"That's the first time someone has ever called me beautiful."

"Well you are. You're a miracle. My miracle."

Rufio decided that they had been talking too much and kissed Makarin deeply, his tongue slipping into the other's mouth to taste him. Makarin sucked on his tongue a little, grinning inwardly when he heard the soft moan come from his lover. He enjoyed the slight chill of the ring in Rufio's nose against his lip.

Rufio's hands rubbed up the muscled chest, feeling each of the little scars on his rough skin. He loved how nothing about the bigger troll was soft physically but he was so sweet and gentle with how he kissed and held him. This was the kind of matespritship that he had wanted.

Since Makarin didn't know what to do, he let Rufio lead. He wanted Rufio to be happy with him. He wanted to copper-blood to be happy in general. The kiss got even more heated when the younger troll straddle the older and began rocking his hips back and forth, his nook gently rubbing against the base of the indigo bulge.

Rufio whimpered softly as he pulled back. "I… I need your hand…" He said quietly, his cheeks practically glowing copper.

Again, Makarin was confused by the meaning of his lover's words. "What?"

"I… I need your… fingers… in my nook…" Rufio managed to say.

"Oh…"


	17. Chapter 17

**{Note: I have a headcanon that trolls have high stamina and quick refractory period (how long it takes a guy to get hard again) when it comes to pailing. Especially the lowerbloods. Also, both male and female trolls have a bulge and nook in my headcanon so if you don't like xeno then don't read this chapter. ^-^ Another thing: If just the bulge is stimulated then multiple orgasms are harder to come by but if the nook is being stimulated then multiple orgasms are much easier to make happen.}**

* * *

Makarin blushed bright as he held his hand out for his matesprit. Rufio took his arm by the wrist, leading the appendage between them so that Makarin's longer, thicker fingers brushed against his wet nook. The Highblooded troll began rubbing his finger over the slick skin, pushing slightly against him, slightly surprised by the moan that came from the smaller male.

"Makarin~ You can push your finger in. Just be slow." Rufio mumbled. The older troll nodded slightly and began to push his finger inside, amazed that Rufio's nook easily accommodated for the girth of his finger. Still holding onto his wrist, Rufio pulled Makarin's hand back and then pushed it forward until Makarin began thrusting his finger into him off his own accord. After a few more thrusts, Makarin slowly adds a second finger, beginning slowly before speeding up a little.

"Does that hurt?" The indigo troll asks, worried about him.

"God this feels so good~" The Summoner moans.

The Grand Highblood didn't expect his new matesprit to be quiet so vocal. He thrust his fingers into him even faster, slightly confused when Rufio's nook began to clench around his fingers before his hand is covered in translucent, bronze liquid. Pushing his thumb into the flesh above the bronze nook, Makarin began to pull his fingers out but stopped when Rufioh moaned.

"Fuck! Do that again!" He groaned and the older troll began to push his fingers back into him.

"Move your thumb." Rufio cried. Makarin paused for a second before continuing, thrusting his fingers while he rubbed his thumb over what he could now feel was Rufio's clit. His fingers moved faster as he tried to give his new matesprit all the pleasure that he could before he felt the clenching around his fingers and even more bronze genetic material leaked out.

The Grand Highblood pulled his fingers from the warm, wet nook of his lover before giving it an experimental lick, the taste vaguely of chocolate. He groaned a little before licking his fingers clean of the material. Rufio panted harshly, his body coming down from the high of orgasm.

"Do you want me to do anything else?"

"Anything. Pail me, use toys on me, fingers, your mouth. I just want you."

"Toys? I don't…"

"Check under your bed." Rufio smirked. Makarin was confused as to what Rufio meant by that. Why would there be a toy under his bed if he didn't own one? He stared at Rufio for a second before pulling away and moving to the edge of the bed to look under it. That was when he saw the box. He grabbed it and pulled it out from under the bed.

"Is the toy you're talking about ribbed and purple?"

"Yes."

"Now tell me… Why the hell is this in my room?" He asked as he pulled it from the box. Once it was completely out of the cardboard, his jaw dropped. This toy was very close to the size of his bulge. The thoughts that popped into his head afterwards were not the most innocent things.

"I can't carry it on me." Rufio smirked, brushing a hand down his body and letting a finger sink into his still dripping nook.

"And why exactly do you need a toy this big?" He asked, shifting back between his lover's legs.

"Because I get lonely sometimes and couldn't stop thinking about you~" With that, Makarin grinned and shifted forward to kiss Rufio deeply. As they kissed, the younger troll grabbed the older troll's wrist, bringing the tip of the toy to his entrance. He pulled Makarin's hand toward him, forcing the toy to penetrate him as he moaned into his lover's mouth.

Makarin pulled back a little, wondering if this huge thing could actually fit in the smaller troll's nook. He sat amazed as the entire toy, minus what he was holding, went inside his lover. At this point, Rufio was a panting, moaning mess of incoherency.

"Move!" Rufio breathed, his voice deeper with the pleasure coursing through him. Makarin pulled the toy almost completely out before slowly pushing it back in. He felt the need to be gentle with the troll beneath him. Soon enough, Makarin had a rhythm going but his wrist was starting to hurt from the awkward position he had his hand in. With a slight twist of his wrist…

"What the motherfuck?" He asked, vibrations going up his arm while Rufio cried out louder. Makarin stopped all movement, confused as to what he had just done.

"It's… It's okay! Keep going…" Rufio said, voice shaking as he reached down and grabbed Makarin's hand to thrust the toy back inside his nook. Makarin wasn't sure about this but he began to impale his lover with the dildo again. Under his hand, Rufio became a writhing wreck of ecstasy.

Makarin didn't feel Rufio's hand on his shoulder until there were nails digging into the meat of his shoulder, drawing indigo blood from him as his hand was once again covered in that beautiful copper color. He leaned forward, kissing above Rufio's bloodpusher gently.

"I love you Rufio." He said softly before nuzzling him and pulling the toy out slowly.

"I love you too." Rufio panted, taking a moment to catch his breath. Makarin laid gentle kisses on his chest before moving to his neck and finally ending at his lips. They kissed for a moment before Makarin pulled away.

"You are completely covered in copper, love."

"Want to clean me up?~" Rufio asked, eyes still burning with arousal.

"Clean you? How?"

"With your tongue." Makarin cocked an eyebrow before nodding and smiling a little as he leaned down. His licks were quick at first, actually trying to clean before he realized that that wasn't what Rufio had meant. He began to lick long lines up the other troll's torso, cleaning him but no effectively, before he began kissing and sucking on the skin.

"So good Rufio." Makarin said between kisses. He wasn't sure why this was hot but it was making his bulge squirm and his breathing faster. The licks, kisses and sucks became more hesitant the closer he got to Rufio's nook. He wanted this to feel good but he didn't know what to do. Slowly, he brought his tongue up between the copper lips of the nook in front of him, listening intently for Rufio's reaction.

Feeling Rufio shiver, Makarin became more confident with the licks. After a few more, he got a brilliant idea for you see, indigo-bloods have a long tongue compared to most trolls and that tongue can be used for certain things when it comes to pailing. He had heard about this before but had never tried it.

He began to flick his tongue against the sensitive nub before slipping the tip of his tongue inside his lover. He grinned inwardly when Rufio moaned his name and slipped his hands into his hair. Makarin was happy to be bringing so much pleasure to his lover that he didn't care that there was copper genetic material getting into his hair.

"Oh gog! There Makarin! Do that again!" Rufio screamed, hands gripping the hair in his grip tightly. Makarin groaned and flicked his tongue inside him against, trying to hit whatever just made Rufio scream. And he did, causing Rufio to scream again and again.

Rufio's legs wrapped around Makarin's head, keeping him right where he wanted him as he came hard. Makarin wasn't expecting the flood of material that came from his matesprit but he tried to swallow as much as he could. When he pulled away, there was brown liquid dripping from his bangs but he didn't really care. He smirked a little and leaned down to lick up some of the material.

"Please Makarin…" Rufio panted, voice trembling as his body shivered.

"Rest for a moment, love." Makarin smiled at him and pet his hair.

"I want you so badly though…"

"You act as if you don't have me… I'm yours, Rufio."

"I know but… I want you inside me."

"Take a couple moments to rest. You need it. I have a feeling that we are a long way from being done." He smiled and kissed him gently. Rufio nodded and let his body relax into the warmth of his mate. It didn't take long for him to recuperate though and Rufio begged Makarin to do something , anything to bring back that feeling.

Makarin slid his fingers back into the wet heat of his lover, thrusting the appendages quickly in and out of him. He wanted to drive Rufio crazy and he was. Rufio's nails had put holes in his sheets and Makarin was completely fine with that as he sucked above where his fingers impaled his lover. Rufio squirmed and shrieked as Makarin worked him to another orgasm. The older troll smiled and shifted to lay with his mate.

"Can I have your bulge?" Rufio asked softly, brushing his fingers lazily over Makarin's chest.

"If you feel you can take it."

"I know I can." The bronze-blood smirked. "And I want it~ Besides, you haven't come yet and that's not fair."

Once again, he shifted so he was on top of Rufio. Makarin grabbed the base of his bulge and began to slowly push into him. It was so tight and he was honestly afraid to hurt him. He started to thrust before he was even half way in, wanting to make his lover feel good. Rufio moaned and panted softly, cheeks copper and arms wrapped loosely around Makarin's neck.

"Mmmm harder, baby…" Rufio said softly and Makarin gave him what he wanted, feeling his bulge sink deeper as he thrust harder into his love.

"Fuck Rufio… So tight~" Makarin purred as he pressed further inside. He was close to being fully inside him before the knot in his stomach became almost too tight. He thrust hard and fully sheathed himself into Rufio, who cried out as he came. The heat around his bulge seemed to get tighter and that was all it took to push Makarin over the edge as well. He pulled out slowly, kissing gently on Rufio and whispering sweet, loving words to him.

"I… I want to ride you…" Rufio whispered between the saccharine sweet kisses.

Makarin nodded and kissed at Rufio's neck for a moment before the younger troll pulled away and pushed him on his back. He then shifted to straddle Makarin's hips, gripping the base of the indigo bulge as he slowly speared himself with it. The pair groaned in unison as Makarin's bulge filled Rufio's nook as if they were meant for each other.

Rufio began to shift up and down, impaling himself over and over again with Makarin's bulge, his hands on the older troll's chest for balance. Makarin had a bruising grip of Rufio's hips as he met him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck…" Rufio moaned. Makarin felt a lot bigger than he had in the other position but it felt amazing to be so full of his lover. Makarin was having a little bit of trouble even thinking with how tight and hot Rufio's nook was around him. It only seemed to get tighter as Rufio bounced faster.

"RUFIO!" Makarin cried as he released inside him again. The feeling of being filled made Rufio clench tighter around the bulge inside him, milking Makarin of his orgasm. With a few more thrusts, Rufio was done for. He pulled off and collapsed beside his matesprit, who pulled him into his arms. Rufio shivered with every gentle caress as they lay together, covered in genetic material, sweat and the scent of a good pailing.

"I love you." Makarin whispered into his mate's hair as he rubbed between his wings.

"I love you too, Makarin." Rufio smiled. His body was sensitive and if it wasn't for the fact that he was extremely tired, he would move so Makarin couldn't touch him. The two of them lay there for a while before falling into the blissful slumber of an amazing pailing.


End file.
